<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hoodies by plutopurplecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269036">hoodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutopurplecat/pseuds/plutopurplecat'>plutopurplecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hoodies, I had to put maeiso bcs they babies, M/M, ik it's rare but sue me, just pure fluff ok, karma being affectionate, karmagisa - Freeform, maeiso implied, nagisa in oversized hoodies is everything, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutopurplecat/pseuds/plutopurplecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>karma keeps losing his hoodies but he's pretty sure he knows who keeps stealing them.</p><p> </p><p>pure karmagisa fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hoodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my first work for this fandom so I apologize if they seem ooc or such. I just wanted to write some karmagisa fluff bcs I love them so much pls. anyways, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karma groaned as he searched his closet for a hoodie but just like the other times he did it ( which is a lot ) he couldn't for the life of him find one. </p><p>It was cold outside, a common weather when fall was approaching so he wanted to wear a hoodie for Class E's weekly meet up at the park today. But just like any other day he tries to find one, he can't. It's like they magically disappeared overnight. </p><p>Or maybe a certain bluenette keeps taking them without him knowing. </p><p>He sighed and opted for a long sleeved t- shirt and a jacket instead. He got ready and quickly grabbed his own contribution to the picnic and went out the door, preparing for his long walk towards the park. </p><p>He could hear Hinano's excited voice before he even got to their little picnic table. Everyone was there, he noted, some up and about while others sitting neatly around the food laid nicely on the picnic blanket. </p><p>"Look who finally decided to show up." Rio's voice disrupted the air, making everyone turn to the redhead. She walked over to him as Karma greeted them with a salute, handing over his bag of goodies to her for everyone to share. </p><p>"It's not much but it comes from the heart~" he gave a kissy face towards her to which she laughed it off. </p><p>"And by heart you mean you bought these sushi, am i right?" </p><p>"You know me so well, Nakamura." </p><p>"You brought sushi?" came Nagisa's voice who had apparently got up and walked towards where he was. Karma turned his head towards his boyfriend, his eyes taking sight of his petite and small figure. </p><p>Nagisa looked up to him, a glint in his eyes showing how happy he was at the moment. Clad in an oversized maroon hoodie ( which looked so familiar ) that contrasted against his bright blue hair and a pair of jeans with white sneakers to finish the look, he looked like a kid instead of someone that was soon to be graduating from high school in a few months.</p><p>"Of course I did. They're your favorite after all." Karma replied smoothly, leaning down to peck the bluenette on the forehead. Nagisa blushed at the small gesture.</p><p>"Ah, of course. It's not like any of us likes sushi too or anything." Rio teased as she stuck out her tongue at them. Karma flipped her off with his finger which Nagisa responded with a disapproving look ( It made her laugh harder though )  </p><p>"So," Karma said, pulling Nagisa close by his waist, "nice hoodie you got there. Can I ask where you got it from?"</p><p>He could see Nagisa pursing his lips as if fighting back a smile. "Oh, it was just lying around.."</p><p>"Thief." Karma growled but there was no real anger behind his tone. "Do you know how cold it is outside? Every single time I looked for a hoodie of mine, it just so magically disappeared. I had to wear double layers just to keep myself warm." He looked down to the boy in front of him and he could see the joy in his eyes as he continued to ramble. "Do you want your boyfriend to turn into a popsicle?" </p><p>Nagisa couldn't help but let out a giggle he was trying so hard to keep at bay. His boyfriend could be so dramatic sometimes. </p><p>"Oh, you laugh now. But wait till you see what'll happen when you cuddle with your popsicle boyfriend!"</p><p>Nagisa was full on laughing now, his hair tickling Karma's chin as his head tilted back and forth. "Oh my god, since when have you become such a drama queen?"</p><p>"Since a certain someone keeps stealing my hoodies."</p><p>The bluenette wiped a tear coming from his eye and looked up to the redhead with a smile. "But hoodies are so big and warm."</p><p>"Then get your own one."</p><p>Nagisa looked up to him with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up. Which, knowing him, wouldn't be that hard since he was always cute to Karma anyways. "But this is your hoodie. I like wearing your stuff."</p><p>"Well if you wanted me to cling to you that much, all you had to do was ask. " and with that, the redhead draped himself over the petite boy, going limbless on top of him as Nagisa tried to steady them both. </p><p>"Karma! Ugh, you're heavy." he complained, but he was strong enough to balance them both anyways. </p><p>"Sucks to be you. That's what you get for stealing my hoodies."</p><p>Nagisa's voice turned soft. "If it really bothers you, I'll give it back afterwards."</p><p>Karma backed up from his lover, seeing his expression turn soft and no longer teasing. He knows he can never be mad at Nagisa over something so ridiculous. Plus, seeing him in oversized clothing, more specifically his clothing, gave a sense of pride in him that no one else gives. It was a silent way of saying Nagisa was his and his alone. That no one made him more comfortable and loved other than Karma himself. </p><p>"You can keep it." he said gently, an unusual tone for someone so chaotic as him. Despite that, he never seemed chaotic to Nagisa.</p><p>He saw the way he practically lit up at that, his smile widening as his eyes crinkle in joy. Immediately, his arms were around the taller boy's waist, bringing him into a bone crushing hug. </p><p>"I love you." he mumbled through his shirt, causing Karma's heart to skip a beat. </p><p>"Love you too." he replied,  his mischievous smile returning once more. "So, if you're keeping that, where's my other fifty hoodies?"</p><p>•</p><p>"If you think Isogai was dense, Maehara was ten times worse! Completely oblivious idiots, I tell you. It's a good thing you have me to push them together or else I don't think either of them would confess." Hinata rambled on, chugging her juice down after that. </p><p>"Hey! Call me an idiot fine, but don't call Yuuma one. He's too pure for this world." Maehara jumped in, ever the sweetest on defending his lover's honor. "And no one told you to meddle in people's love life, Okano!"</p><p>"Please, you guys have been dancing around each other for years. It's about time someone meddled in." came Rio's teasing voice. </p><p>"Were we really that oblivious?" Isogai muttered, to which Maehara was quick to reassure him. </p><p>Karma shook his head with a smile, relishing in the comfort he feels when he was surrounded with his former classmates. Their weekly hangouts had sounded so impossible back then, seeing as everyone was busy with their own thing in their respective high schools. But because of their sacred bond as ex assassins, they couldn't just let that bond break. Moments like these were what Karma was thankful for.  Surrounded by people he spent living the best part of his life with. That's not something he wants to give up so easily. </p><p>He may not seem one to convey such emotions but deep down, he knew that breaking contact with any of them would be something he'd regret. And Karma wasn't one to regret anything. </p><p>Turning his attention back towards the crowd, he could see them debating yet again about god knows what. He turned his head to the other side, frowning as the seat next to him was empty when it wasn't just a few seconds ago. He took his cup and drank the last bit of his orange juice, swallowing it in a gulp and set it down again. </p><p>"Want me to refill it? I'm already standing anyway." Nagisa's voice came from behind him.</p><p>He turned his head. "Nah, I'm good." </p><p>Getting cheeky ( because, really when is he isn't?) he took the bluenette's hand that wasn't holding a plate of sweets and pulled him into his lap. Nagisa almost lost his balance on the plate at the sudden tug but luckily it didn't spill. He gave a pout at his boyfriend and Karma being Karma, kissed him full on the lips. The plate of sweets were taken out of his hand and set down on the blanket below them as he moved his lips against the supposed devil incarnate.
He tugged on the strings of his hoodie, pulling the smaller man closer to him if possible. His fingers twirled the strings as he kissed him, relishing the softness and plumpness of his lover's lips on his. </p><p>"Get a room, you two! Some of us are still single here!" Okajima's voice rang through their ears, making the couple pull away with a slight blush. </p><p>"Stop being a pervert then you'll actually get girls." Kataoka said with an eye roll. </p><p>"I-I'm a changed man!" Okajima countered back, to which erupted a whole chaotic debate between him and Kataoka. </p><p>Nagisa shook his head with a laugh, turning to face the crowd as he leaned back against Karma. He settled in the redhead's lap with ease, the taller boy wrapping an arm around his torso  to keep him close. </p><p>One of the things Karma loves about Nagisa was how small he was. Although that was good material for teasing ( because really he wasn't a changed man and yes he still teases Nagisa daily but makes it up with kisses but no one needs to know that ), he enjoys how easily Nagisa fit into his hold. Whether it was a hug from behind or sitting in his lap like now, he felt at ease knowing his slightly broader frame could envelop him in one simple action. </p><p>He felt Nagisa shift and gaze down towards the boy, happy to see he was smiling up to him with that goddamn smile that makes him fall for him all over again. Pecking him on the lips, the bluenette wrapped himself more with his hoodie, getting comfortable with the warmth it and his boyfriend were providing. </p><p>Karma felt a sense of warmth wash over him, hugging Nagisa tighter to his chest as if he was the most precious thing in the world. ( Which he was but he didn't need everyone to know he was such a sap about it.) </p><p>Nagisa didn't seem to mind it at all. In fact, he snuggled in more, relishing the feeling of being held by his love. Karma seemed distracted, he noticed. He looked as if he was listening to what the others were saying but Nagisa knew better. Years of dating the troublemaker made him an expert on Karma Language. </p><p>"A lot on your mind?" He asked. </p><p>Karma snapped out of his thoughts and tilted his head down, greeting Nagisa with a smile. "Yeah, you." The older male rolled his eyes, although there was a hint of blush on his cheeks too. </p><p>"You know if you wanted more hoodies, I could always buy you your own. Heck, let me buy you a whole collection." Karma said, twirling the strings around his finger. </p><p>"Knowing you, I think you'd buy the whole store."</p><p>"Store? Try the whole company."</p><p>"Karma you're rich, but not that rich."</p><p>"You really have no faith in me, huh? You wound me, Nagisa." he teased, faking a hurt look. </p><p>The bluenette only shook his head, already used to his antics. "Really though, I just like wearing your stuff in general."</p><p>"Why?" The redhead raised his eyebrows up curiously. </p><p>"Because," he hesitated at first but continued, "it's the only thing I have of you when we're not together."</p><p>Karma looked at his boyfriend with a soft look, his heart truly melting  at his words. "What are you talking about? I'm always with you."</p><p>"Yeah, now. I mean, sure we go on dates and stuff but high school can get busy. Especially for you, Mr Perfect-In-Everything." Nagisa stuck his tongue out momentarily. "So, yeah.  I like wearing your stuff because it makes me feel I'm with you. Sappy right?"</p><p>If Karma could hug him tighter, he would. But he was afraid if he did Nagisa wouldn't be able to breathe.<br/>
"I don't think so. I think it's sweet." </p><p>Nagisa smiled in response, leaning in deeper in his embrace.</p><p>"I love you." he uttered, pressing his face against his long blue locks. "I really do. And if you asked me to sneak out in the middle of the night just or skip class to spend more time with you, you know I would."</p><p>Nagisa snorted. "Yeah, I know. Which is why I won't let you do that to yourself."</p><p>"But Nagi!" he whined. </p><p>"Just because you ace every test, doesn't mean you can fool around too much, dumbass." the bluenette said, a hint of amusement in his eyes. </p><p>"My feelings are hurt, babe. Now I'm asking myself why I ever said yes to going out with you."</p><p>"You're the one who asked me out!" </p><p>"Tomato, Tamata."</p><p>"You even used the phrase wrong!" Nagisa spluttered out. </p><p>Karma responded by poking his sides to which Nagisa yelp at. "That's playing dirty!"</p><p>The younger male snickered, his arms resuming their position around his waist. "I never play nice and you know  that."</p><p>The blue haired boy pouted, mumbling something incoherently that didn't catch his ears. He chuckled, never getting tired of his lover's cute reactions. "Seriously though, just keep the hoodies. I'm sure I can buy more later."</p><p>Nagisa instantly perked up and opened his mouth to speak but Karma beat him to it. "And no,  you can't steal them. You already have all my remaining hoodies, hoarder."</p><p>He pouted again but soon a mischievous smirk appeared on his face, something so rare that even the red head wasn't used to seeing it. "I wasn't the best assassin in class for nothing."</p><p>"Oh, cmon! Now you're playing dirty!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't forget to leave kudos and tell me what you think in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>